Lily Valley
) Asami Yoshida (Japanese) Anna Sztejner (Polish, S5E9) Ioana Dagău (Romanian) |headercolor = #f793bb |headerfontcolor = #FFE68F}} Lily Valley, called simply Lily in the show and some other materials, is a female Earth pony with a grayish raspberry coat, light amber mane with pale amber highlights, grayish gold eyes, and a cutie mark of three lilies. She is almost always seen with a lily in her mane. Her name comes from that of the flower, the Lily of the Valley. She shares her mane style with Merry May and Cloud Kicker, shares her eye style with Pinkie Pie, S01E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #4, Bumblesweet, Tealove, WCE Unnamed Mare - Jester, and Magazine Unnamed Mare - Swirl, and has speaking roles in Applebuck Season, Bridle Gossip, The Cutie Pox, A Friend in Deed, and Slice of Life.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Season one Lily Valley is a recurring background pony, usually appearing alongside fellow flower ponies Daisy and Rose. Her appearances typically depict her panicking over a disaster that affects Ponyville or its residents. Her first series appearance and spoken lines are in Applebuck Season; she faints in the face of the bunny stampede and laments the loss of her garden. In Bridle Gossip, she panics over Twilight Sparkle and her friends' post-poison joke appearances and runs inside the flower shop with Daisy. Season two In The Cutie Pox, she appears again with Daisy and Rose, believing the titular disease afflicting Apple Bloom to be a curse and fleeing for safety after Spike's less than subtle explanation. Her voice in this episode is not as high-pitched as it is in previous appearances. She appears in Apple Bloom's imagined apocalyptic Ponyville in Hearts and Hooves Day, emaciated and wearing a dunce hat. In A Friend in Deed, she appears next to Daisy as Pinkie Pie addresses a crowd concerning Cranky Doodle Donkey's need for a toupee. In Putting Your Hoof Down, she and Rose are shown in attendance of Iron Will's assertiveness seminar, stepping aside to reveal Fluttershy when Iron Will beckons her to the stage. In Ponyville Confidential, she appears reading a copy of the Foal Free Press across from Berryshine. Season three In One Bad Apple, Lily Valley appears with no lily in her mane. She is seen in a crowd at the Summer Harvest Parade, holding a pennant. Season four In Pinkie Pride, Lily Valley watches the goof-off between Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich. In Leap of Faith, she appears during Flim and Flam's sales pitch. Season five In Slice of Life, Lily Valley appears with extended dialogue outside the Ponyville flower shop aside Daisy, Rose, and Derpy. In Brotherhooves Social, she watches the Sisterhooves Social. In The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, she appears alongside Goldengrape and Daisy in front of Sugarcube Corner. She also appears in the final group shot during Friends Are Always There For You in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from various videos. Appearances with Daisy and Rose Other depictions IDW comics In , Lily Valley appears on page 17, page 16, page 20, pages 3 and 8, pages 13 and 18, and pages 8-9. In , she appears on two Jetpack Comics covers RE, in , and on page 1. My Little Pony (mobile game) Lily Valley is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. Her in-game description states, "Friends with fellow flower ponies Daisy and Rose, Lily always has a lily in her mane and a smile on her face." Merchandise A partially translucent Lily Valley mini-figure toy, which uses the Applejack mold but features the show character's color scheme and cutie mark, was leaked in early August 2012, and its corresponding collector card was leaked in late November 2012; the toy and card were released as part of the seventh wave of mystery packs in January 2013. According to the card, "LILY VALLEY loves to be in the center of the action!" Her name comes both from the card and from the packaging of the wave, which each list the name with a trademark symbol. A mystery pack wave 7 image formerly displayed by a mystery pack listing on the website of the Greek company KAPSIS depicts Lily Valley, referred to as simply Lily, with the same design as in the show. A second Lily Valley mini-figure toy and collector card pair was released in November 2013 as part of the ninth wave of mystery packs, which also list her name with a trademark symbol. Here, she is depicted as a Pegasus using the Rainbow Dash design, unlike her other appearances. This collector card depicts her with a lily in her mane, and uses the same description as the previous collector card. A brushable toy of Lily Valley was leaked in early 2015. Lily Valley, together with Daisy and Rose, appears on the Comic Con 2011 and Season 2 posters. On the Comic Con 2011 poster, they are above the cockatrice, staring down at it apprehensively. Little, Brown's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony lists Lily Valley by name and appearance. Lily Valley, along with Rarity, appears on the back of a customized iPad. Quotes Applebuck Season :Rose: The horror... the horror... :Lily Valley: It was awful. :Daisy: A disaster. A horrible, horrible disaster. :Lily Valley: Our gardens, destroyed. :Rose: Every last flower, devoured. :Daisy: By... by... them! Bridle Gossip :Daisy: Look Rose! How awful! :Rose: The wicked enchantress has cursed them all. :Lily Valley: The horror! The horror! The Cutie Pox :Lily Valley: She's cursed! :Rose: Hexed! :Daisy: Enchanted! A Friend in Deed :Daisy: Toupee? :Lily Valley: Toupee? Slice of Life :Lily Valley: You want Matilda's arrangements... today?! :Daisy: This is awful! :Rose: The horror, the horror! :Lily Valley: We don't even have Matilda's flowers in yet, much less arranged! gasps This is a disaster! :Lily Valley: gasps Look, girls! A broken stem on one of the zinnias! :Daisy: Whaaat?! :Rose: Oh, the horror, the horror! Gallery See also * * References de:Lily es:Lily gl:Lily pl:Lily Valley pt:Lily Valley ru:Лили Вайли Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Background characters